WHERE IS SHE
by Ai Cute
Summary: Bagi Sasuke, Naruto itu oase di tengah padang pasir. Oksigen di tengah udara kotor. Bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto menghilang tanpa jejak? Sasuke pun kelimpungan mencarinya. Kemana? Dimana? Ia harus mencari kemana? Oh Naruto dimanakah kamu? Sekuel Who is she. SasufemNaru. One Shoot


Where is She

Summary : Bagi Sasuke, Naruto itu oase di tengah padang pasir. Oksigen di tengah udara kotor. Bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto menghilang tanpa jejak? Sasuke pun kelimpungan mencarinya. Kemana? Dimana? Ia harus mencari kemana? Oh Naruto dimanakah kamu? Sekuel Who is she. SasufemNaru.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasufemNaru just friend slight ItafemNaru

Author Note :

Ai masih kehilangan feel untuk ngelanjutin Mr Jaim dan Cupid. Kemarin Ai udah nyoba, tapi tak bisa dapet feelnya. Ai lagi capek hati, pikiran dan fisik. Udah beberapa hari My baby sakit. Ai kecapekan dengerin si dhedhek nangis sepanjang hari dan sepanjang malam. Jadi mood untuk berhumor ria atau berromantis hilang.

Makanya itu Ai bikin sekuelnya fic Who is She. Tenang ini nggak multichapter kok, tapi lagi-lagi one shoot. Semoga berkenan di hati para reader. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** Chapter one**

_**Siapa dia, Inginku mengenalnya**_

_**Berkali jumpa ku terpesona**_

_**Sungguh ku telah tergoda**_

_**Sedangkan cintaku yang luka**_

_**Belum sembuh adanya**_

Sasuke berlari terburu-buru di koridor kampus. Beberapa orang disenggol dan beberapa lagi tertubruk tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi, sepanjang jalan. Ia hanya bergumam maaf, tapi tak berhenti. Ia baru berhenti setelah tiba di tempat tujuan, yakni ruang administrasi.

"Permisi. Saya mau tanya apa Naruto mengajukan cuti kuliah? Beberapa hari ini ia tak kuliah?" tanya Sasuke sopan pada pegawai administrasi. Seorang wanita setengah baya.

Ia sedikit tercengang. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia disapa dengan sopan oleh anak seorang konglomerat no 2 di Jepang. Biasanya mereka kan bersikap arrogan dan main perintah seenaknya sendiri, berlagak sok kuasa. Tapi ia segera menguasai keadaan dan kembali bersikap profesional.

"Dia jurusan apa?" katanya dengan nada resmi.

"Jurusan ilmu komunikasi dan teknologi tingkat 2. Namanya Naruto."

"Sebentar saya cari dulu datanya." Tangannya dengan terampil mengetikkan beberapa huruf di keyboard. Tak lama kemudian layar monitor menunjukkan data yang diinginkan. Ia baca sebentar.

"Benar. Ia mengajukan cuti selama satu semester seminggu yang lalu."

"Maaf kalo saya boleh tahu apa alasannya? Apa karena kurang biaya?"

"Di sini tercatat ada kepentingan keluarga."

"Begitu. Apa saya boleh minta alamat rumahnya? Saya temannya, tapi seminggu yang lalu saya melakukan kunjungan ke daerah Shibuya, jadi saya kehilangan kontak dengannya."

"Wah, dia tidak mencantumkan alamat rumahnya, hanya kosan di jalan Kampus street."

"Tak adakah keterangan lain? Nama keluarga atau sebagainya begitu?"

"Maaf, tidak Uchiha-san. Sekali lagi maaf saya tak bisa membantu banyak."

"Tidak Mrs. Artiga. Anda sudah banyak membantu saya. Permisi." Kata Sasuke pamitan dengan sopan.

"Sama-sama." Mrs. Artiga.

Sasuke keluar ruangan dengan tubuh lunglai. Ia merasa harapannya pupus sudah. Kemana lagi ia harus mencarinya? Di kosan tak ada. Malah kata induk semangnya, Naruto tak memperpanjang sewanya. Di tempat ia kerja sambilan pun tak ada. Sekarang di kampus pun ia tak ada, juga. Ia sudah menyusuri jalanan di kota Konoha, tapi itu pun sia-sia. Naruto tak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Ia seperti hilang di telan bumi.

"Naruto sebenarnya kamu dimana?" desahnya pada angin yang lewat.

Sasuke merasa sangat kehilangan sosok Naruto. Ia masih alergi wanita, tapi Naruto itu pengecualian. Hanya Naruto yang bisa membuat Sasuke merasa begitu dekat. Sasuke selalu menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang di mata orang terasa aneh, tiap detiknya. Mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama, dengan jarak 3 meteran. Itu pun Sasuke sudah senang. Tapi kini sosok itu bahkan tak lagi ada dalam jangkauan matanya. She is gone.

"Kau kenapa, Bro? Loyo gitu." Tegur Neji heran.

"Dia menghilang, Ji." Kata Sasuke lirih, terluka.

"Eh.." Gumam Neji. Ia mengira-ngira siapa 'Dia' yang dimaksud Sasuke. "Naruto?"

"Ya."

Neji tersenyum miris. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, 'Sebenarnya apa sih hubungan keduanya? Sasuke kayak orang yang ditinggal mati kekasihnya saja. Masa baru seminggu sudah kuyu gitu?' "Sebelum membantumu, boleh ku tanya satu hal?"

"Apa?" kata Sasuke tetap lirih, seolah dunia akan hancur kalo ia bersuara sedikit keras.

"Dimatamu, Naruto itu apa?"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Menurutku begitu." Kata Neji pasti. 'Kalo aku tahu dia sangat berharga untukmu, pasti akan ku lakukan dengan cara apapun untuk menemukannya. Demi kebahagiaan sahabatku, aku rela.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang, haruskah ia menjawabnya? Sebenarnya tak terlalu penting, sih. Tapi kalo Neji ikutan membantu, mungkin menemukan Naruto akan lebih mudah. Dia kan punya banyak kenalan. Mungkin ada baiknya juga cerita? Tapi ia sendiri masih bingung tentang perasaannya.

Ia memilih berdiri dekat pagar, di ujung koridor. Matanya menerawang menatap langit nan cerah, warna yang mengingatkan padanya, pada sosok Naruto. "Aku tak tahu, Ji. Aku hanya tahu, aku harus mencarinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak bisa jauh darinya. Jika ia tak ada, seperti ada yang hilang dalam hidupku. Di sini." Kata Sasuke menunjuk dadanya. "Rasanya sakit, Ji."

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Entah." Jawabnya muram.

Apa itu cinta? Sasuke tak tahu. Itu frasa yang sudah lama dilupakan Sasuke. Ia tak ingin lagi mengenal kata itu. Kata itu mengingatkannya pada luka lama yang menyayat hatinya dan berbekas hingga kini.

"Aku tak tahu, Ji. Aku hanya tahu, aku ingin di dekatnya." Katanya berusaha menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya saat bersama Naruto.

"Itu cinta."

"Mana mungkin?" sergah Sasuke. Ia nyaris tak mengenalnya dan ia tak pernah bicara diluar mata kuliah.

"Terserah kau mau mengelaknya seperti apa, sobat. Tapi jika kau tak cepat-cepat menyadari perasaanmu, mungkin kau akan kehilangannya. Atau sudah? Bukankah ia sudah menghilang saat ini?"

Sasuke gusar, memalingkan muka. Ia tak bisa membalasnya. Neji benar. Bagaimana kalo Naruto benar-benar menghilang dari hidupnya, selamanya? Bagaimana kalo Naruto menemukan tambatan hatinya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Hanya Naruto, cewek yang dikenalnya kini, yang bisa membuat hatinya tentram.

"Pikirkan itu baik-baik. Akan ku coba mencarinya dari kenalanku."

"Trims, Ji."

"Tak masalah. Itulah gunanya teman."

Seminggu berlalu tanpa berita apa-apa. Sasuke tetap tak menemukan jejaknya. Teman-temannya yang lain pun ikut membantu, tapi semua dengan hasil yang sama, nihil. Sasuke memang diam, tak berkomentar, tapi semua temannya tahu Sasuke gelisah.

Sasuke memaksakan diri kuliah, makan dan segudang kesehariannya, sambil mencari Naruto. Ia tahu Naruto tak akan senang jika kuliahnya berantakan. Lagipula bukankah itu agak aneh? Memang Naruto itu apanya? Ia bukan istri, anak, ataupun kekasihnya. Kenapa ia harus merasa hidupnya hancur?

Tapi Sasuke memang sangat kehilangan. Semakin hari ia semakin gelisah. Dia itu seperti orang yang lagi sakaw, dan Naruto itu heroinnya. Ia menjalani harinya tanpa semangat, apalagi bahagia.

"Sas..., aku dapat kabar penting." Kata Gaara.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke antusias.

"Kata Hinata, teman dekat Naruto. Sehari sebelum menghilang Itachi menemui Naruto."

"Apa" teriak Sasuke marah. 'Apalagi yang dilakukan si brengsek itu? Belum puas apa ia menghancurkan hidupnya selama ini?' batinnya.

"Sas... Sas...Sasss... kau mau kemana?"

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Ia berlalu pergi gitu aja.

Sasuke bergegas, baca berlari ke tempat parkir. Ia mengendarai mobilnya ugal-ugalan. Tempat yang ia tuju kali ini mansion Itachi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya marah. 'Si brengsek itu harus membayarnya, mahal.' Batinnya.

Ia masuk apartemen itu secara brutal, meski pintunya sama sekali tak dikunci. Matanya menatap nyalang, marah. Ia mengabaikan posisi Itachi yang tak pantas. Ia sedang bertelanjang bulat, sedang menindih seorang artis pendatang baru yang juga selama telanjangnya. Mereka bahkan sudah menyatukan tubuhnya. Sasuke mendengus jijik. 'Tak pernah berubah. Si brengsek ini.' batinnya.

"Keluar kau." Usir Sasuke pada wanita itu.

"Kau tak berhak mengusirku." Kata wanita itu menantang. Memang siapa dia? Pemilik apartemen? Seenaknya saja datang tak sopan lalu mengusirnya.

"Apa perlu ku panggil wartawan ke sini?" kata Sasuke dingin.

Wajah wanita itu langsung pias. Ia dengan berat hati melepaskan dirinya dari Itachi, lalu memungut bajunya yang berserakan di lantai. Ia biarkan orang asing itu bersama Itachi berdua dalam kamar.

"My otouto... Ada apa ke sini? Kau juga mau bermain dengannya?" katanya cuek, tak mau memakai pakaiannya. Ia terlalu percaya diri dengan tubuhnya. Ia ingin menggoda adiknya, untuk menutupi kepedihan hatinya. Lebih baik ia terlihat memuakkan daripada terlihat rapuh.

"Hentikan. Itu menjijikkan." Dengus Sasuke.

Ha ha haaa... Itachi bukannya takut malah geli. "Kau memang masih ingusan. Pantas Sakura lebih memilihku." Katanya mengejek.

Ia ingat alasan kenapa Sakura mau dengannya, karena ia jago di ranjang. Sedang adiknya itu payah di ranjang, tak sesuai dengan penampilannya. Itu kata Sakura, saat ia curhat dulu hingga akhirnya mereka berakhir di atas ranjang.

"Tak usah kira, aku marah. Malah aku mau mengucapkan selamat. Selamat menikmati bekasku." Balas Sasuke tak kalah dinginnya.

Itachi mengertakkan giginya kesal. Meski menyayangi adiknya, dari dulu ia selalu iri pada Sasuke. Sasuke lebih tampan, lebih menawan, dan tak gampang marah. Semua sifat yang tak pernah ada padanya. Ia bahkan bisa membuat orang lain siapapun itu terpesona olehnya, meski hanya dengan tatapan mata. Ia tak perduli semua itu, sampai akhirnya ia kesal karena Sakura yang juga diincarnya lebih memilih Sasuke. Perlu sedikit trik dan manipulasi hingga akhirnya Sakura berhasil ia takhlukkan.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Naruto?"

'Naruto? Siapa dia?' pikir Itachi bingung. Bayangan gadis berpakaian seperti kurungan ayam melintas dalam otaknya. "Apa urusanmu? Kau itu mau tahu saja?" katanya mempermainkan.

Sasuke mendesis. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Itachi. "Jika sampai aku menemukan Naruto dan ia terluka karenamu. Aku bersumpah, kau akan membayarnya sangat mahal." Katanya dingin lalu berlalu pergi.

Itachi tertegun. Baru kali ini ia lihat emosi yang amat pekat membayangi mata onix adiknya. Itu bukan hanya wujud rasa amarah, tapi juga frustasi. Itu sesuatu yang baru untuk Itachi.

Sasuke selama ini terkenal dengan pengendalian emosinya. Ia bersikap sangat dingin. Bahkan saat memergoki Sakura di atas ranjangnya pun, Sasuke tak banyak kata. Ia hanya meletakkan cincin pertunangannya di atas meja. Malah onixnya seperti memancarkan rasa lega.

Jadi siapa sebenarnya Naruto itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Pasangan kekasihkah? Atau soulmate yang selama ini dicari Sasuke? Itachi membayangkan pertemuan pertama mereka. Gadis itu duduk di taman sedang membaca buku. Bagitu berbicara dengannya, Itachi langsung merasa betapa miripnya gadis itu dengan Sasuke.

Mereka memang terlihat berbeda, tapi di satu sisi terlihat sama. Gadis itu memiliki pengendalian emosinya yang sama kuatnya dengan Sasuke. Bedanya gadis itu berhasil menyembunyikan amarahnya dalam senyuman. Matanya sama tajamnya dengan Sasuke. Bedanya ia seperti bisa membelah isi pikiranmu. Ia juga terang-terangan tak nyaman di dekat lawan jenis. Bukankah mereka mirip?

_**Flashback**_

_Itachi pergi menemui Naruto, wanita yang dikabarkan saat ini dekat dengan Sasuke. Ia ingin menemui gadis itu. Jika benar ia dekat dengan adiknya, ia mungkin bisa membantunya. Teman-teman Sasuke menolak membantunya. Malah mereka tak segan, memberinya tanda mata. Ia ingin berdamai dengan adiknya._

"_Apa kau yang namanya Naruto?" tanya Itachi to the point._

"_Ya. Anda siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada formal._

"_Aku kakaknya."_

"_Sasuke sedang kuliah di ruang RK Sakura II no3 lantai 4."_

_Itachi mengedipkan matanya. Baru kali ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang tak terpesona oleh ketampanannya. Sakura aja yang sempat menolaknya pun sempat tersipu malu. Kalo saja Sasuke tak muncul, mungkin ia sudah bersama dengan Sakura._

"_Aku ingin bicara denganmu."_

"_Tentang?"_

"_Aku ingin minta bantuanmu."_

_Naruto tertegun. Ia seperti melihat ada pergulatan batin di mata onix itu. Bibirnya yang penuh dan keras itu bergetar, seolah tak sabar mencurahkan isi hatinya. Naruto sebenarnya ingin membantu, tapi ia juga tak ingin terlibat urusan pribadi, apalagi dengan seorang cowok. Itu sangat tidak 'Ahsan'._

"_Maaf saya bukan psikiater. Saya tak bisa menampung keluh kesah anda." Tolak Naruto halus._

"_Tolong aku. Aku ingin menebus dosa." Desak Itachi. Tanpa permisi ia duduk di samping Naruto._

_Naruto terlonjak kaget dan memilih berdiri menjaga jarak dari pria yang usianya 5-7 tahun lebih tua darinya. "Maaf saya bukan pendeta. Saya tak punya kuasa memberi ampunan dosa. Cari saja yang lain."_

"_Aku mohon." Kata Itachi resah. Mata onixnya memancarkan rasa bersalah. "Apa kau jijik padaku? Yah pantas saja. Adikku pun begitu." Katanya, lelah. Matanya menerawang putus asa._

"_Jangan salah paham. Saya melakukannya karena ini aturan agama saya. Jika ada laki-laki dan perempuan berdua-duaan dalam satu tempat maka ketiganya setan. Saya tak ingin terjadi fitnah."_

"_Kalo ada orang lain bisa, kan?" kata Itachi antusias._

"_Eh, itu... hei..." teriak Naruto tak bisa menghentikan Itachi meminta orang untuk menemani mereka bicara. Lima menit Itachi sudah datang bersama Hinata, teman kuliah Naruto juga._

"_Nah sekarang bisa, kan?" tanyanya penuh harap._

_Naruto tersenyum ragu. "Ku mohon." Kata Itachi menghapus keraguan Itachi. Terpaksa Naruto menganggukkan kepala._

_Itachi lalu menceritakan aibnya, tanpa malu karena ia cukup yakin Naruto tak akan ember dan Hinata bukan tipa ember bolong. Ia ceritakan semuanya secara gamblang, tanpa ada yang ditutupi._

"_Aku selalu dihimpit perasaan bersalah. Aku menyayangi adikku, tapi aku juga iri padanya. Aku begitu mencintai Sakura dan ingin menguasainya, meski aku tahu dia kekasih adikku. Aku tak kuasa menahannya hingga akhirnya aku nekat merebutnya dari tangan Sasuke." Katanya, bergetar._

_Ia mengingat masa-masa ia mengancam Sakura untuk terus mau tidur dengannya. Jika tidak ia akan memberikan foto saat mereka berhubungan intim pertama kali. Sakura awalnya menerimanya dengan penuh keterpaksaan, tapi akhirnya ia menikmatinya. Mereka semakin liar dan di luar batas, ketagihan. Akhirnya pengkhianatan mereka ketahuan oleh Sasuke._

_Wajah Hinata memucat, tak percaya mendengar cerita ini. 'Pantas Sasuke-kun begitu membenci wanita.' Batin Hinata._

_Raut wajah Naruto sulit dibaca. Tapi Itachi bisa melihat pantulan kebencian dan jijik dari bola mata safirnya. Bibirnya lebih kaku dan senyumnya menunjukkan ketidak sukaan. _

"_Kini semua sia-sia. Sakura mati bunuh diri dan menderita karenaku. Sasuke tak bahagia juga karena aku. Aku bersalah. Aku berdosa. Tapi..."_

"_Tapi kau tak menyesalinya jika hal itu terulang lagi." Kata Naruto melanjutkan. Rasa jijiknya pada perbuatan maksiat Itachi dan kekejian itu membuat sikap ingin berramah tamahnya terkikis. Ia tak lagi menyebut anda-saya dengan penuh rasa sopan dan hormat. Ada kemarahan tersimpan dalam nada dinginnya, meski ia tetap berusaha sopan. Bukankah seorang pendosa masih punya kesempatan untuk bertaubat?  
><em>

"_Ya. Aku merasa sangat bahagia dan utuh saat kami..."_

"_Tentu saja. Rasa nikmat yang tiada tara, efek dari buah terlarang."_

_Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya. Ya itu juga. Efek hubungan terlarangm terasa lebih menggairahkan saat mereka berdua bercinta. Itu pula yang dirasakan Sakura. Mereka hanyut dalam kenikmatan duniawi hingga lupa diri._

"_Kau tahu kenapa buah terlarang begitu nikmat seperti candu?"_

_Itachi memilih menggelengkan kepala._

"_Karena ada setan diantara hubungan itu. Sebenarnya itu biasa saja, seperti hubungan yang lainnya, tapi setan memberi nilai tambahan kenikmatan, hingga kalian terperdaya olehnya. Lalu lupa diri." Katanya sinis._

_Itachi tetap bungkam. Itu sesuatu yang baru untuknya. Bercinta ya bercinta. Kenapa gadis ini menghubungkannya dengan setan? _

"_Kau pasti heran, kenapa aku menghubungkannya dengan setan?" kata Naruto dengan main-main. Tatapan Itachi sudah cukup jadi jawaban bahwa tebakan Naruto benar._

"_Nafsu dari setan, hanya memberi nikmat luar biasa di awal, dan berakhir dengan penyesalan dan penderitaan yang tak berkesudahan. Kau akan selalu merasa kurang. Ada lubang yang sangat besar di sini!" Kata Naruto menjelaskan sambil menunjuk dadanya. _

_"Kau akan terus mencari-cari, untuk menambal lubang itu, apa yang kurang dari dirimu, tapi tak kunjung ketemu, hingga tanpa kau sadari kau semakin terperosok semakin dalam. Kau akan merasa putus asa, tak bahagia, lalu mencurahkan ketidakbahagiaan itu dengan menenggelamkan diri dengan seks, minuman keras, dan narkoba. Seperti lingkaran setan." tambahnya.  
><em>

'_Sepertiku, kan?' batin Itachi. Ia tahu, Sakura pun tahu, ini salah. Tapi mereka tak bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratan ini, hingga membiarkan diri mereka dalam jalinan cinta terlarang. Lagi-lagi dan lagi dan semakin liar, hingga lupa diri. Hanya kematian yang bisa menghentikannya. Benarkah jalinan asmaranya dengan Sakura tak lebih dari pelampiasan nafsu, dan bukan cinta yang sebenarnya? Itachi tak pernah memikirkannya. Ia sudah terlanjur hancur dan otaknya tak bisa lagi diajak berfikir jernih. Antara cinta, nafsu dan obsesi tak lagi bisa ia bedakan. Di matanya semua sama.  
><em>

"_Sedang cinta dari Kami-sama akan membuat kita selalu bahagia, bahkan di saat kita tak memiliki apa-apa dan hanya seorang diri." Lanjut Naruto._

_Mereka lalu sama-sama terdiam. Masing-masing saling berfikir._

"_Kini aku ingin berdamai dengan adikku. Melupakan semua yang telah lalu." katanya mengakhiri cerita._

"_Jika Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, apa kau akan memaafkannya?"_

'_Aku akan membunuhnya.' Jawab Itachi dalam hati. "Tidak." Katanya memutuskan pada akhirnya.  
><em>

"_Lalu kenapa kau berharap Sasuke bisa memaafkanmu?"_

"_Aku..." Itachi tak bisa membalas. Ya, dia memang egois. Kenapa Sasuke harus memaafkannya._

"_Kau bahkan tak menyesalinya. Lalu kenapa Sasuke harus melupakannya, pengkhianatanmu?"_

"_A-a-aku..." Itachi kehilangan kata-kata. Ia yang pintar bersilat lidah, mati kutu di hadapan gadis itu._

"_Berzina itu salah, apalagi dengan calon istri adikmu? Kau pun tak menyesalinya. Lalu kenapa kau inginkan ampunan dosa? Pengampunan dan kata maaf hanya akan terwujud jika ada penyesalan mendalam dan janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Renungkan hal itu." Kata Naruto bijak._

"_Nar... apa menurutmu suatu saat ia akan memaafkanku?" tanya Itachi lirih. Kali ini ada raut sesal di sudut iris onixnya._

"_Saya tak tahu. Itu tergantung Sasuke. Apa ia bisa sembuh dari luka itu?" Kini ia bisa mengendalikan diri, setelah melihat ada rasa sesal di diri Itachi dan ada niat untuk memperbaiki kerusakan yang telah diakibatkan olehnya.  
><em>

"_Ternyata sulit ya?"_

"_Waktu memang bisa menyembuhkan luka, tapi kita tak akan pernah lupa sakitnya. Karena itulah harga 'Maaf' mahal. Karena tak semua orang bisa sembuh dari trauma rasa sakit dari luka itu, meski luka itu sendiri sudah lama hilang, tak berbekas."_

_**End Flashback**_

Itu percakapan terakhir mereka. Lalu Naruto meninggalkannya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa setelah itu Naruto menghilang? Mungkinkah ia tersinggung dengan cerita Itachi? Atau mungkin ia begitu jijiknya hingga menganggap Sasuke pun sama sepertinya?

Pikiran terakhir itu membuat Itachi cepat-cepat bangun dan mencari pakaiannya yang berserakan. Sedikit banyak kalimat terakhir Naruto mempengaruhi opininya. Tadi ia sengaja ingin bercinta untuk membuktikan kata-kata Naruto.

Benar nafsu itu dari setan. Memang memberi nikmat sementara, tapi tak bisa memberi rasa hangat dan rasa utuh di dada. Hatinya akan tetap kosong, tak berisi. Hanya kata maaf Sasuke yang akan membuatnya utuh. Hanya cinta sejati yang akan membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku harus membantu menemukannya. Dengan itu Sasuke mungkin akan sedikit memaafkannya."

**SKIP TIME**

Sudah 3 bulan lamanya mereka mencari, tapi Naruto tak kunjung ditemukan. Rumor tentangnya pun tak ada. Mereka sampai ragu, benarkah sosok ini ada dan pernah hadir dalam hidup mereka?

"Hinata-chan... Apa kau tak ada petunjuk apapun? Sebelum ia menghilang kan ia bersamamu." Kata Neji lelah.

"Tidak nii-chan. Kami kuliah seperti biasa dan lalu duduk-duduk di taman nonton berita TV... Ah aku ingat sekarang."

"Apa?" tanya Sai antusias saat geng Sasuke ngumpul bareng di rumah Hyuga.

"Waktu itu ada berita di tv yang membuatnya terkesiap. Matanya terlihat kalut. Setelah itu ia fokus dengan TV."

"Berita tentang apa?"

"Aku tak ingat. Aku dengerinnya samar-samar."

"Itu sih bukan petunjuk." Komentar Sai kecewa.

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah itu bukan salahmu." kata Sai pasrah.

Tiba-tiba dari ruang tamu terdengar suara ribut-ribut. Ada orang yang masuk, tapi dihalangi oleh Hanabi. Tak berapa lama muncul orang tak diundang itu. Tangan Sasuke mengepal tak suka. 'Apa mau orang ini?' batinnya.

"Kau ingin mencari Naruto, kan?" tanya Itachi to the point. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berpenampilan kusut dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Tangannya menggenggam kertas.

"Memang kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke tak terlalu tertarik.

Ia sudah kelabakan nyari Naruto atau minimal marganya, tapi tak ketemu. Semua sekolah di Konoha sudah ia cari, tapi tak ada murid yang tercatat bernama Naruto. Ia sampai berfikir aneh bahwa Naruto ini bukan nama sebenarnya, melainkan saksi yang ikut program perlindungan dari pemerintah. Jika sudah begitu kan biasanya identitasnya dipalsukan.

"Ini adalah daftar nama penduduk Jepang yang bernama Naruto. Sudah aku cek. Tinggal 10 nama."

"Siapa saja marganya?"

"Namikaze, Uzumaki, Yamada, Artiga, Doi, Dan, Kamiya, Makabe, Shoji, dan Nakashiro.

"Besok aku ada janji dengan seorang direktur pengganti Namikaze, setelah putra sulungnya minggat dan Minato koma di rumah sakit. Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Aku tak tahu apa dia yang kau cari. Kau mau..."

"Aku mau." Potong Sasuke, menyetujui. Ia tak ambil pusing dengan fakta bahwa mereka musuhan.

"Baguslah. Aku tunggu jam 10.00 di gedung Namikaze corp."

"Hn."

Keesokannya Sasuke sudah berdiri berdampingan memasuki gedung Namikaze corp. Mereka masuk ke ruang rapat. Itachi diminta audisi untuk membintangi sebuah iklan, Sasuke menyamar jadi managernya.

'Tak ada.' Desah Sasuke kecewa, ketika menyapukan pandangan orang yang dia cari tak ada di ruangan. Mereka sempat berbincang soal kontrak. Itachi membacanya lebih detail.

'Hm, citra baru ya?' batinnya setelah membaca slogan yang akan dipake di produk terbaru mereka. Jika ia menyetujui kontrak ini, otomatis citranya juga akan berubah. Ia harus tampil sebagai sosok yang berbeda, yakni sosok dewasa, maskulin, cerdas, dan sangat setia.

Sebenarnya nilai kontraknya tak begitu besar, jauh dari standarnya, tapi Itachi tertarik. Bukan hanya karena nama Namikaze Naruto sebagai daya tariknya, tapi juga secara keseluruhan ia tertarik dengan konsepnya. Ia tertantang untuk bisa memenuhi kriteria sekaligus uji tes levelnya dia.

Kalo ia berhasil menyukseskan produk ini, itu berarti popularitasnya masih tinggi. Soalnya meksi pernah jadi perusahaan nomor 1 dan menempatkan Namikaze Minato sebagai konglomerat 1, pamor perusahaan ini sedang jatuh.

Banyak isu dan skandal yang terkuak hingga kepercayaan investor berkurang. Terlebih setelah Kyuubi, sang direktur yang tak bertanggung jawab malah kabur membawa uang perusahaan. Jatuhlah perusahaan ini di titik nadir sekarang, alias terancam bangkrut.

"Aku setuju. Akan ku tanda tangani setelah pengacaraku mempelajari kontraknya lebih lanjut. Maaf setelah ini, saya masih ada acara lain lagi. Jadi saya permisi dulu. Senang bekerja sama dengan anda, Miss Namikaze Na..."

"Maaf saya bukan Namikaze Naruto. Saya kakak sepupunya, Deidara. Adik saya sedang tak ada di tempat."

"Oh, maaf, Miss." Kata Itachi minta maaf. Matanya mengerling pada Sasuke, sepakat. 'Masih ada kemungkinan Namikaze Naruto ini yang mereka cari.

Mereka berdua lalu menyelidiki nama lainnya. Uzumaki Naruto, putri pemilik Kaguya, klan yang mengajarkan ilmu upacara minum teh aliran Rikyu, sekaligus masih memiliki kerabat dengan Pangeran Akihito, alias berdarah bangsawan.

Uzumaki Naruto ini menurut info akan mengadakan upacara minum teh yang dihadiri pejabat, pengusaha elit dan beberapa artis papan atas. Kebetulan Itachi menerima undangan itu karena ia baru saja memboyong piala oscar untuk kategori pemain pembantu pria. Ia berperan sebagai Samurai Jepang era shogun.

Itachi duduk dengan tenang bersama Sasuke ala orang Jepang, yakni bersimpuh dengan dua kaki ditekuk dan dijadikan alas duduk. Ia menunggu dengan sabar persiapan upacara hingga si empunya muncul. Ia menyajikan racikan teh itu dengan sempurna.

Semua orang yang hadir memuji orang tersebut. Perpaduan teh dan nilai-nilai spiritual menyatu jadi satu, menghadirkan harmonisasi yang indah. Ini masih ditambah dengan keelokan keramik yang mereka gunakan dan tatanan ikebana yang menghiasi ruangan. Dia betul-betul berbakat.

Sasuke melirik diam-diam sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang mereka perbincangkan. Selama minum teh mereka dilarang melihat wajah si penyaji. Katanya itu akan mengurangi kekhusyukan. Wajahnya tak begitu terlihat karena tubuhnya lumayan pendek dan terhalang pejabat keuangan yang bertubuh tambun.

Sampai pulang mereka tak juga berhasil melihat sosok itu. Tapi hati Sasuke yakin, dialah sosok yang ia cari. Mereka sepakat untuk menyelidiki si Uzumaki Naruto ini dengan lebih detail.

Mereka lalu kumpul lagi di rumah Hyuga. Masing-masing melaporkan hasil penyelidikan mereka dari daftar nama yang kemarin Itachi berikan. Sai menyelidiki keluarga Yamada dan Artiga. Gaara menyelidiki keluarga Dan dan Doi. Neji dapat keluarga Kamiya dan Makabe, sisanya Utakata. Hasilnya mereka bilang itu bukan Naruto.

"Jadi kemungkinan Namikaze atau Uzumaki." Kata Sasuke memutuskan.

"Kok kemungkinan? Kalian tak bertemu?"

"Tidak dan ya. Kami tak bertemu Namikaze, sedangkan Uzumaki ketemu sih, tapi wajahnya tak bisa kami lihat."

"Uzumaki bungsu itu, ku dengar dari ayah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan masih belia, kira-kira 17-18an. Dia jenius dalam bidang seni dan mewarisi ketrampilan itu dari neneknya, Uzumaki Mito." Kata Neji mengingat-ingat.

"Bagaimana parasnya?"

"Agak sulit, kan kalo lagi mimpin upacara, mereka dandan dulu tebal-tebal. Mereka juga pakai wig dan hiasan rambut yang berat di kepala."

"Nggak bisa ya?"

"Eh denger-denger lagi. Gosipnya si Uzumaki yang ini tak disukai keluarganya karena iri dengan bakatnya, khususnya kakak tertuanya, Uzumaki Karin. Trus dia sempat menghilang beberapa tahun. Jadi pertemuanmu itu perdana untuknya. Mungkin ia menggantikan ibunya yang sekarat dan saudaranya yang sama sekali tak berbakat."

"Wah, ternyata ada untungnya juga punya temen hobi bergosip." Goda Sai.

"Diam kau!" hardik Neji sebal.

"Kalo Namikaze Naruto, jarang denger sih. Ku kira putra Namikaze Minato itu hanya dua yaitu Kyuubi dan Deidara." Kata Neji lebih lanjut.

"Wajar nggak denger. Orang tuanya kan cerai. Si bungsu ikut ibunya. Namikaze Naruto itu ya Uzumaki Naruto." Jelas Gaara.

"Kamu yakin, Gaara?"

"Denger dari kasak kusuk keluarga besarku sih. Kau tahu kan kalo keluargaku itu masih cabangnya keluarga Uzumaki yang mahsyur itu." kata Gaara malu, mengakui ternyata ia punya hobi tak beda dengan Neji.

"Itu bukan gosip, tapi fakta. Nih aku dapat berita hotnya dari, pacarku yang pernah dekat dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Aku lagi nunggu kiriman fotonya, nih." Kata Utakata dengan bangga.

Mereka langsung mengerubungi Utakata, dan diusir dengan sopan. "Gahhh, syuh syuh jauh sana! Gerah, tahu."

"Dasar sok." Rutuk semua temannya serempak.

Tak lama kemudian. Kiriman foto itu tiba. Mereka berebut ingin lihat, bikin Utakata jengkel. "Minggir, aku juga mau lihat. Woy, ati-ati coy. Ntar Ipadku rusak." Desis Utakata.

Ia dengan hati-hati membukanya dan fotonya menunjukkan foto Naruto yang mereka cari, tapi dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Dia memakai seragam SMU Saint Florina, sekolah putri termahsyur untuk kaum bangsawan dan pejabat. Roknya selutut dengan boot panjang 3 cm dibawah lutut. Lengannya hemnya panjang dilapisi rompi. Rambut pirangnya dikepang ala kepang Perancis. Sungguh Naruto ini begitu manis, anggun, dan berwibawa. Aura yang memang selalu melekat padanya.

"Dia beneran Naruto kita." Gumam Neji.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Kata pacarku, ia sering pindah-pindah karena harus mengurus bisnis Namikaze yang mau ambruk sekaligus mengelola usaha kesenian upacara minum teh Kaguya. Tapi yang pasti ia selalu mampir ke rumah sakit, menengok kedua orang tuanya."

Sasuke langsung berlari keluar. Ia mengendarai mobilnya ke rumah sakit, mengabaikan teman-temannya yang melongo, ditinggalkan. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Naruto-nya.

Di sana ia lihat Naruto yang terlihat rapuh, memandang dari lapis kaca. Wajahnya dipenuhi kesedihan mendalam. Sasuke jadi iba. Betapa tegarnya dia? Dihantam musibah begitu berat seperti ini, tapi masih bisa bertahan.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke lirih, takut menyakiti Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya memerah dan ada aliran air mata bening menghiasi pipinya. "Sasuke..." balas Naruto lirih. Ada rasa bahagia merayap, membuncah, menyusup di hatinya dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

Memang awalnya ia kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang terus menempelinya, tapi ia terlanjur biasa. Ia juga merasa nyaman dengan kebersamaan mereka. Hatinya terasa sakit saat tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Ini saja ia harus mengepalkan tangannya erat agar ia tak berlari, menghambur dalam pelukannya untuk mencurahkan beban hatinya. Mereka lalu duduk berhadap-hadapan depan ruang ICU.

"Kau tahu dari mana aku di sini?" kata Naruto tak lagi menggunakan frasa saya dan anda, tak seformal saat awal-awal perkenalan.

"Dari temanku. Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja? Aku cemas mencarimu, tahu. Aku bahkan berfikir yang bukan-bukang tentangmu?" cerocos Sasuke OOC tanpa henti. Ia tiba-tiba saja jadi cerewet.

"Maaf. Saat itu aku begitu kalut. Pikiranku buntu. Jadi aku cepat-cepat pergi."

"Aku sudah tahu secara garis besarnya. Orang tuamu koma kan?"

"Ya." Katanya sedih.

"Ceritakanlah padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Kau sudah tahu aibku, kan?"

"Tapi Sasuke aku..."

"Please. Kita ini teman. Aku janji ini akan jadi rahasia."

Naruto menimbang-nimbang, haruskah ia cerita pada Sasuke. Dia seorang pria dan dia wanita, bukan pula muhrim. Tak elok rasanya menceritakan masalahnya pada seorang pria yang tak ada hubungan darah atau pernikahan. Ia takut ini jadi fitnah di kemudian hari.

Hidupnya sudah rumit. Masalah pelik membelenggunya, dan ia tak ingin menambah masalahnya lagi dengan terlibat kisah percintaan picisan, yang mungkin terjadi. Bagaimanapun mereka dua lawan jenis normal, masih single, dekat, dan saling membutuhkan. Bisa saja benih cinta timbul. Itu yang Naruto hindari. Ingat mereka beda keyakinan.

'Hahhh...' Naruto mengambil nafas panjang. Kenapa jadi begini rumit? Dulu ia mungkin bisa dengan mudah cerita pada Sasuke, satu-satunya sahabatnya kini. Setelah jadi mualaf, segalanya jadi tak semudah awalnya. Ada koridor agama, garis batas yang tak bisa dia tabrak, meski ingin. Tapi ia sudah siap menanggung konsekuensi dari dua kalimat syahadat yang ia ikrarkan di depan seorang Imam masjid tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Maaf Sasuke. Aku tak bisa." Kata Naruto dengan berat hati.

"Apa kau tak mempercayaiku?"

"Aku percaya padamu seperti aku mempercayai diriku sendiri."

"Lalu?"

"Agamaku melarangku untuk curhat dengan seorang laki-laki yang bukan keluarga ataupun..."

"Terikat pernikahan denganmu?" potong Sasuke.

"Ya. Maaf."

"Meski itu seorang pria Muslim?"

"Meski dia seorang pria Muslim."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Allah ingin menjaga kehormatan dan nama baik seorang muslimah. Ia tak ingin ini jadi fitnah. Kau sudah tahu sendiri akibatnya, kan? Seperti kasus Sakura dan Itachi. Aku tak mau itu terjadi padaku."

"Kita tak akan berakhir seperti mereka. Mereka melakukannya di dalam rumah yang sepi, di dalam kamar. Kita di tempat umum. Demi Tuhan, Naruto..." kata Sasuke frustasi dengan sikap teguh Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kau sahabatku." Lanjutnya lirih.

"Aku tahu. Sekali lagi maaf. Doakan saja aku kuat. Dan terima kasih kau mau menghiburku." Kata Naruto masih bisa tersenyum tulus.

Mereka akhirnya saling diam, memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Naruto sesekali sholat, membaca al Qur'an sesekali waktu, setelah itu mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantor yang bejibun sambil memonitor kesehatan kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke ingin membantu, tapi tak bisa karena ditolak Naruto. Jadi ia hanya duduk manis, menjaga jarak sekitar 3 meteran hanya untuk memastikan Naruto tak ambruk.

**SKIP TIME**

Akhirnya Sasuke mengetahui beban berat yang harus ditanggung pundak sahabatnya itu. Semua ini berkat Hinata. Naruto sempat cerita padanya, diantara isak tangisnya, menahan rasa takut, lelah, dan gusar. Hinata waktu itu diam-diam merekam pembicaraan mereka. Sekarang ini Sasuke mendengarkan rekamannya.

"Ayahku kena serangan jantung waktu tahu uangnya dibawa kabur Kyuu-nii. Mana ia meninggalkan hutang yang sangat besar dan ditinggalkan para investor. Ia begitu terpukul, mendapati ia akan bangkrut."

"Lalu kau datang mengambil alih perusahaan yang diambang kebangkrutan itu." Kata Hinata berkomentar.

"Ya. Aku tak ingin Namikaze corp bangkrut, demi para karyawan dan demi Papa. Itu sandaran hidup mereka, pasion mereka. Aku berharap Papa akan sadar dan senyumnya mengembang saat tahu perusahaan tak bangkrut dan tetap jadi no 1."

"Bagaimana caramu mengatasinya? Kau pinjam bank?"

"Tidak. Bank tak bersedia memberi pinjaman beresiko pada kami. Jadi aku Aku mengambil dana perwalian yang diberikan kakek nenekku di bank Swis berikut tabunganku selama ini untuk membayar sebagian tagihan, sisanya akan dilunasi sembari perusahaan itu berjalan."

"Tapi kau berhasil kan? Ku lihat perusahaan itu membaik di pasar saham."

"Ya. Itu semua berkat kerja keras dan kekompakan para karyawan."

"Kalo Ibumu?"

"Dia kecelakaan mobil. Ada yang menyabotase mobilnya karena tak ingin Mama memimpin upacara minum teh tadi siang."

"Lalu kau pun menggantikannya?"

"Ya." Kata Naruto menumpahkan unek-uneknya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat mereka sadar?"

"Pergi dan menyerahkan kendali pada mereka lagi."

"Kenapa? Itu kerja kerasmu. Kau banyak berkorban. Kau tak ingin memperlihatkan hasil kerja kerasmu itu?"

"Aku ingin Hinata-chan. Tapi aku tak bisa."

"Boleh ku tahu kenapa?"

"Karena aku mualaf. Jadi aku diusir dari silsilah keluarga di jalanan. Mereka tak lagi mengakui aku sebagai anak dan melarang aku menggunakan marga mereka."

"Eh." Gumam Sasuke terkejut. Jadi ini alasan kenapa ia tak punya marga.

Rasa kagumnya pada Naruto semakin bertambah. Ia gadis dengan pendirian kuat. Ia memiliki segalanya, kecantikan, kepopuleran, harta yang melimpah, bahkan darah birunya. Demi Islam, ia rela meninggalkan semua itu. Istananya ia tinggalkan demi Islam dan memilih sebuah kontrakan kumuh. Mana di kampus ia sering dibully pula. Semua dia terima dengan lapang dada.

Inikah kekuatan iman? Saat iman bersemi di dada, segala kesulitan dunia seolah tiada artinya. Ia masih bisa tersenyum, mesku dunia menolaknya, mencaci makinya. Ia masih bisa optimis saat dunia berniat menenggelamkannya. Itu pasti esensi cinta sejati, cinta paling suci dan murni yang tumbuh dalam hati. Sasuke iri pada Naruto.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Itachi nyelonong masuk kamar Sasuke. "Menguping pembicaraan para gadis?" ejeknya.

"Ya." Kata Sasuke malas berdebat.

"Kau tak berhasil membujuknya untuk cerita?"

"Dia bukan wanita sembarangan, Chi. Dia itu kuat, tak seperti wanita lainnya." Kata Sasuke, menerawang jauh. "Meski ada badai menerjang, ia akan tetap bertahan. Ia rela berkorban, meski yang ditolongnya tak tahu pengorbanannya. Itulah Naruto." Lanjutnya penuh rasa bangga.

"Aku tahu. Ia memang tipe yang teguh pada pendirian. Pantas kau tergila-gila padanya." Goda Itachi, sedikit senang. Adiknya tak berkata ketus padanya, meski ia tak tahu apa ini berarti adiknya sudah memaafkannya.

"Ya." Kata Sasuke mengiyakan tanpa sadar.

Ia akui Naruto sudah mencuri perhatiannya di awal perjumpaan mereka. Selanjutnya ia mencoba mengenal dan mengulik rahasia hidupnya. Meski kini sudah tahu alasan ia tak bermarga, tetap saja ia sulit ditebak. Ia tetap jadi misteri untuknya.

Sudah satu semester berlalu. Kedua orang tua Naruto sudah sembuh dari komanya. Mereka agak berjengit kaget karena satu ruangan dengan mantan pasangannya. Tapi mereka tetap tersenyum setelah mendapati kekayaan mereka tak menghilang, malah berkembang pesat. Mereka pikir Kyuubi untuk Minato atau Karin untuk Kushina, pandai mengelola bisnis keluarga, sehingga tak hancur berantakan.

Dengan tanpa malu, kedua orang itu mengakui hasil kerja keras Naruto. Mereka dengan air mata buaya bilang bahwa mereka harus membagi waktu antara rumah sakit dan perusahaan. Benar-benar meminggirkan peran adik bungsu mereka.

Naruto yang melihatnya dari jauh tak marah. Ia hanya tersenyum lega, kedua orang tuanya sudah sehat. Mereka tersenyum bahagia dan bangga. Itu saja dia sudah senang.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Ia begitu jengkel dengan ulah kakak-kakak Naruto yang tak tahu diri. Seharusnya ia di dalam sana, berada dalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Senyum bangga itu harusnya untuk Naruto, bukan kakak-kakaknya yang menjijikan, pemalas, dan tukang tipu.

Ia jadi punya ide untuk memberi Naruto hadiah istimewa. Untuk itulah ia minta bantuan pada kakaknya, Itachi. Tentu saja Itachi menerimanya, dengan sarat Sasuke mau memaafkannya. Sasuke sih mengiyakan. Ia sudah tak marah pada kakaknya. Toh ia juga sadar, ia turut andil dalam konflik perselingkuhan itu.

Seandainya waktu itu ia dengan tegas minta putus dari Sakura dan bukannya menunda-nundanya, mungkin Sakura tak curhat pada Itachi. Jika ia tak bersikap dingin pada Sakura, mungkin Sakura tak akan terlena dalam kehangatan semu yang tak bisa Sasuke berikan. Intinya ia penyebab perselingkuhan itu. Ia memaafkan kakaknya, tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Dia memang salah, tapi Sasuke juga salah.

**SKIP TIME**

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di pohon rindang, di sebuah taman milik rumah sakit tempat kedua orang tua Naruto dirawat. Seperti biasa mereka duduk berjauhan. Awalnya mereka diam, dan larut dalam keheningan hingga Sasuke memulai percakapan.

"Bagaimana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka sudah membaik, sebentar lagi boleh keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Kau tak ingin menemui mereka secara langsung?"

Naruto mendesah panjang. "Tentu saja ingin. Aku ingin merawat mereka secara langsung, menyuapi, dan membantu mereka berganti baju. Tapi aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut penyakit mereka kambuh. Mereka tak suka padaku, Sas."

"Kalo kau bilang kaulah yang selama ini menjalankan perusahan sehingga perusahaan itu tak bangkrut, mereka pasti memaafkanmu." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalo terjadi sebaliknya? Biarlah semua begini. Aku sudah senang melihat mereka senang. Kyuu-nii dan Karin-nee sudah cukup membuat mereka bahagia."

"Kau itu bodoh ya? Kau yang telah berkorban banyak? Kau menguras seluruh uangmu hingga hanya tersisa 0 di buku tabunganmu, tapi kakak-kakakmu yang dapat nama. Kau dapat apa? Capek." Tukas Sasuke kesal dengan kebodohan sahabatnya itu. Kenapa sih ia mau aja dimanfaatin?

"Aku dapat pahala, Sasuke."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan hidupmu? Kau tak memiliki apapun kini? Kau akan tinggal dimana? Semua asetmu sudah kau berikan untuk mereka. Mereka bahkan tak berterima kasih padamu."

"Aku masih punya Allah, Sasuke. DIA yang akan mencukupkan kebutuhanku. DIA tak akan salah mengirimkan rizkiku pada orang lain."

"Aku tahu imanmu kuat. Tapi apa kau tak ingin orang tuamu mulai menerimamu? Sudah banyak yang kau berikan pada mereka, Nar? Bersikap egoislah sedikit."

"Itu masih sangat sedikit Sasuke. Apa yang ku berikan untuk mereka masih sangat jauh dari yang pernah mereka berikan padaku, sebelum aku masuk Islam. Bahkan meski ku berikan matahari dan bulan di tangan mereka, itu pun tak bisa membalas budi mereka padaku. Mana bisa aku datang pada mereka mengaku-aku hanya untuk mendapat perhatian mereka. Pengorbananku masih sangat kurang, Sasuke."

"Itukah yang diajarkan Tuhanmu?" kata Sasuke lirih.

"Ya. Surga di telapak kaki ibu. Restu Allah seiring dengan restu seorang ibu. Murka Allah bersama dengan murka seorang ibu. Seorang anak diharamkan menyentuh surga selama dalam hati seorang ibu ada rasa marah, jengkel pada anaknya, meski hanya karena anaknya bilang 'Ah'."

"Tapi ibumu bukan seagama denganmu."

"Agama bukanlah halangan untuk kita berbakti. Selama ia tak menyuruh pada kemaksiatan dan kekufuran maka lakukan perintah ibumu, meski kamu harus merangkak ke seluruh bumi."

"Oh WOW. Begitu tingginya kedudukan seorang ibu dalam agamamu, Nar."

"Ya. Itulah yang pertama membuatku memutuskan mualaf. Ajarannya begitu indah dan sangat menjunjung tinggi kehormatan seorang wanita, seorang ibu."

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia kembali iri pada Naruto. Dia tak ingat, apa yang telah ia lakukan pada kedua orang tuanya, terutama ibunya. Mengeluh, merasa kurang diperhatikan, padahal mereka banyak memberi.

Mereka kerja, banting tulang, kadang lupa waktu demi sang anak. Demi agar anak mendapat fasilitas hidup yang nyaman dan enak. Tapi apa yang sudah ia berikan untuk membalas pengorbanan mereka?

Ia berjanji dalam hati untuk mewujudkan impian orang tuanya. Tou san ingin Sasuke jadi pengusaha sukses dan tangguh. Ya ia akan mewujudkannya. Ah, ia ingin sekali bertemu mereka dan memeluk mereka. Akan ia katakan 'Betapa ia sayang mereka.' Mungkin setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan minum teh dan ngobrol ringan seperti dulu. Ia sungguh-sungguh rindu dengan mereka.

Di saat Sasuke masih terbuai lamunan, keluarlah siluet dua sosok yang ingin Sasuke pertemukan dengan Naruto. Ia ingin mereka mendengar isi hati putri bungsunnya yang paling dalam. Naruto kaget mendapati kedua orang tuanya muncul.

Wajahnya menunduk, bingung. Mata ibu dan ayahnya berkaca-kaca, merasa bersalah. Betapa putrinya ini begitu mencintai mereka dengan tulus, tanpa pamrih, bukan karena harta. Putrinya hanya ingin orang tuanya tersenyum dan merasa senang dengan pelayanan putrinya, tak ingin lain. Putrinya rela memberikan seisi dunia, demi keridhoan orang tuanya. Betapa beruntungnya mereka sebagai orang tua?Apalagi yang mereka harapkan sebagai orang tua, selain anak yang berbakti?

Tapi harga diri dan tradisi keluarga mencegah mereka, menghambur dan memeluk putri mereka yang telah lama hilang. Apa kata dunia jika putri mereka masuk Islam? Bukankah mereka dari keturunan keluarga pendeta Shinto. Menerima Naruto sama halnya dengan, menyuruh keluarga besarnya membunuh putrinya itu. Biarlah dunia menilai mereka kejam karena mengusir anaknya dan menelantarkan anaknya, daripada melihat putrinya dikejar-kejar, disiksa, lalu dibunuh dengan bengis. Nyawa putri mereka lebih penting dari apa kata dunia. Jadi mereka mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mencegah mereka memeluk putrinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Minato dingin.

"Baik, Pa."

"Baguslah. Nanti setelah keuangan perusahaanku membaik, akan ku kembalikan semuanya." Katanya dingin.

"Itu tak perlu, Pa. Itu warisan dari kakek. Sebelum meninggal ia berpesan untuk memberikan pada ayah jika suatu saat perusahaan mengalami kebangkrutan."

"Baguslah. Aku pergi." Kata Minato dingin, lalu pergi.

Kushina juga bersikap sama. Kepalanya tetap menjulang angkuh, tak sudi memandang putrinya yang membangkang. Ia pun ikut pergi, mengiringi langkah sang mantan suami.

Sasuke yang melihatnya kesal. "Orang tua macam apa kamu? Kalian tak punya hati. Apa gunanya isi dunia, tradisi, dibanding putri sendiri?" maki Sasuke.

"Sasuke sudahlah. Cukup." Kata Naruto menahan kemarahan Sasuke.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, anak muda. Aku tak punya anak yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Kushina dingin.

Air mata Naruto menetes. Hatinya sakit mendengar penolakan ibunya secara langsung. 'Ya, Allah kuatkanlah hamba. Tegarkanlah hamba untuk berjalan di jalan-Mu ya Allah.' Doanya dalam hati.

"Kau?" Sasuke mengepal marah. Hatinya juga merasa sakit, seolah ia yang dihina seperti itu.

"Hn." Kata Minato pergi. Keduanya lalu menghilang. 'Maafkan kami, Nak. Maaf.' Batin mereka.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, sudah. Jangan marah. Aku tak apa-apa. Aku sudah ikhlas dan menyerahkannya pada Allah. Kita pergi."

"Tapi?"

"Besok kita sudah mulai kuliah lagi, lho."

"Hahhh, kau benar. BTW kau mau joint bisnis denganku?"

"Bisnis apa?"

"Membuat PH. Kakakku juga mau terlibat lho. Kau kan sudah pengalaman dalam bisnis."

"Boleh. Tapi aku tak punya modal."

"Kau kan punya modal pikiran. Itu yang terpenting."

Mereka lalu berlalu pergi dari tempat yang menimbulkan kepahitan. Tak selamanya pengorbanan kita untuk orang lain itu berbuah manis. Tak selamanya kita mendapat balasan baik dari manusia atas kebaikan kita. Ikhlaskanlah segalanya untuk Allah. Dia-lah yang akan membalasnya.

Hari ini jalan keimanan dan kekufuran saling berkelindan. Haruskah kita mengabaikan cahaya iman demi tradisi keluarga, leluhur yang belum tentu menjamin kita masuk surga? Haruskah kita lari dari kebenaran saat dunia meninggalkan kita? Tapi percayalah apapun yang terjadi, kita tak sendiri. Ada Allah bersama kita.

**END**

Nah sudah terjawab kan soal teka teki kenapa Naruto tak bermarga. Siapa orang tuanya? Maaf jika sampai di akhir cerita, SasufemNaru tetap hanya teman. Mungkin sekuel selanjutnya, jika ada reader yang minta, akan Ai buat mereka jadi sepasang suami istri. Terakhir RnR please.


End file.
